


Я знаю три слова

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Rat. Wedding. Bow.
Kudos: 2





	Я знаю три слова

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается многострадальному фандому :)
> 
> Маленький стеб на тему Тех Самых Трех Слов.  
> Что понаписали на него в ответ мои друзья и читатели - можно посмотреть [тут](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/p180216436.htm).
> 
> Продукт коллективного творчества меня и еще нескольких прекрасных людей, в честь самых "понятных" в мире подсказок о содержании третьего сезона. Wet. Bedding. Raw.

\- Так-с, давайте, приступаем: берем бумажки и пишем на них слова. Да, Эндрю, и ты тоже. Выстрел из пистолета в голову - не повод отлынивать. Мне даже Бенедикт из Америки свои слова прислал. Смской. Подписался "SH".

Маааарк... Марк. Марк!!! Я же столько раз просил тебя не записывать тексты пляшущими человечками. Я-то прочитаю, а остальным каково? Стоп... А это что, мать твою, такое?! Какие, нахрен, "тапочки"?! Выкинь немедленно, умоляю тебя...

\- Ну и ладно. И пожалуйста. Я потом про тапочки в Твиттере напишу...

\- Все закончили? Отличненько. Складываем бумажки в этот чудесный дирстокер. А теперь будем тянуть. Ииии... первое слово - "крыса". Крыса! Какая сволочь его придумала? Лучше сами расскажите, я же все равно узнаю. Руперт? Вот от тебя - не ожидал...

\- Извини... Что-то ничего в голову не приходило...

\- Извинений недостаточно. Придется отрабатывать в "Докторе". Ладно, следующее слово. "Свадьба". Слушайте, вы совсем охренели. Это у нас кто отличился? Уна? Лара?

\- Вообще-то это я...

\- Марк? Марк, Марк... Лучше бы ты оставил тапочки. За это будешь теперь сочинять про крысу. В "Доктора" даже я не представляю, как тебя еще раз вписать...

Окей, третье. "Поклон". Ну вот, первое нормальное слово. Сразу видно, что я придумал!


End file.
